Loud In The Silence
by imforevertwentytwo
Summary: Alice and Jasper break up, as does Bella and Edward. Now Alice and Edward is together, as is Bella and Jasper. *Mostly for Jasper and Bella lovers* Bella P.O.V.


**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I won't say it, I won't say it!**

**Twin: Oh, stop it Isabelle!**

**Me: I won't say it, I won't say it! I just won't!**

**Twin: You kinda have to...**

**Me: *Rolling around on the floor* I don't wanna, I don't wanna! You can't do this to me!**

**Twin: Stop it! You make us look pathetic!**

**Me: *sniffing* Sorry...**

**Twin: Well, you can always make up by saying it!**

**Me: I don't own Twilight...**

**Twin: Very good! Now write the chapter!**

**You heard them, I don't own Twilight!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V**

"Hello everyone! You probably wanna know why we got you all here, right?" Alice asked.

"No, not really.." Emmett said from the couch.

"Well," I said nervously.

"Oh god, your preggo aren't you!" Emmett asked, jumping up from the couch. I blushed, an quickly said; "No! No, I'm not.. Pregnant.." I whispered the last word.

"Just say it God damn it!" Alice said excited. But didn't wait for me to say it as she herself yelled; "Edward and I are officially a couple!" Silence filled the room as they all fell into chock.

"Wait.. What?" Rosalie asked and looked between us all.

"Alice and Edward are now together." Jasper said slowly, giving them time to proceed the information. Alice couldn't stand still, her excitement taking over her body as she slightly bounced at my side.

"What about Jasper and Bella?" Esme asked concerned. Finally! I had waited for that for quit a long time now! I smiled. Jasper squeezed my hand, happiness floating between the two of us.

"Are you okay with this?" Esme asked.

"I think we'll survive, now that I have my cowboy." I said, and winked to Jasper. I leaned into his side. I hadn't felt this happy in a very long time. It hurt in my cheeks because of me smiling.

"Let me get this strait" Rosalie said. "Edward and Bella have broken up, as have Jasper and Alice. And now Alice and Edward are together as are Bella and Jasper?"

"Yes." Edward said smiling.

"Is.. Is that good news?" Emmett asked confused.

"Yes! Of course, it's good news!" Alice answered loudly.

"But.. I don't understand, Alice and Jasper were supposed to happen." Carlisle said.

"Well now it's Alice and Edward, and Bella and Jasper!" I said frustrated. I thought vampires were smart, apparently not.. I felt a wave of calm fall over me, Jasper.

"Well. As long as your all happy?" Esme said, but it sounded more like a question. A small smile on her lips.

"We definitely are. I couldn't be more happy then I am with Jasper." I said a huge smile playing on my lips.

"Finally some action!" I said and pumped my hand into the air. Edward had changed from being my soul mate, to my perfect brother in just a short week. Emmett started laughing, snorting a bit in the progress.

"You-… Actually said… That-.. Oh my god…" he paused to laugh a little more "That" he gasped after air. "That Jasper's more active sexually!" he laughed and rolled onto the ground. Rosalie kicked Emmett but couldn't fight the tinker giggles of hers.

I looked around in the room. Alice was talking low with Edward, I smiled they were so cute together! Esme and Carlisle were surprisingly laughing lightly together. Then my eyes fell onto Jasper. He smiled down to me, oh God how I love his smile.. And soon I also fell into a fit of light giggles.

..-**-..

"It'll be fine, Bella! I promise you!" Alice said from my side in Jasper's car. Jasper and Edward was sitting up front talking lightly together, as Alice and I sat in the back, her trying to get me calmed down.

"How can you be so calm?" I asked her.

She stopped jumping in her seat and turned to look at me.

"Do I _look _calm?" she asked slowly.

"No.." I admitted and laughed. "What I meant to ask was.. How can you be so cool in your attitude about this?"

"How can I not?" she shoot back smiling, and then she started to jump again.

"Eh.. Aren't you just a _little _nervous about, them talking and... eh stuff.." It suddenly seemed so weird to be afraid of. God I'm stupid.. My embarrassment made me blush, thought Alice didn't seem to notice.

"Nope" she said popping the "p". Right then Jasper drove into the parking lot in front of Forks High School.. They all got out, leaving me in the car.

"I don't know if I can do this!" I whispered, thought I knew they could all hear me out side the car. Jasper walked to my door, and opened it for me. His face came into view, with his dashing smile. A sudden calming wave floated over me, I smiled back and whispered a thanks. I took his outstretched hand, and let him pull me out of the car.

Then, when I was just about to thank him again, he kissed me. Jesus, those lips! Soon I was pressed up against the shut car door, I heard faint talking in the background, but decided to ignore it. His arms went around my waist, as mine wandered up to his hair, pulling at it. I was like plasticine in his hands. The rest of the world completely forgotten. I sighed as he leaned back.

"You did just not do, what I think you did!" I gasped at him. Everybody was now watching! If they hadn't already.

"Oh my god, Bella!" I heard Jessica's annoying voice, but I ignored it since I was currently complete admitted in Jasper's eyes.

"Bella!" there it was again, I didn't want to get away from his wonderful eyes. But luckily I didn't have to, because Jasper did that decision for me, he looked away from me, to where Jessica was standing. I turned to Jessica with an evil glare, which she just completely ignored.

"You know Edward is walking off with Alice, right?" she asked me. I looked to where she was pointing, Edward and Alice was walking hand in hand, looking as cute as ever. I turned back to Jessica, she looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yes." I said slowly.

"Aren't you supposed to freak out now?" she asked with a disappointed look on her face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're _boyfriend_, just walked away hand in hand with your _bestfriend_!" she said frustrated.

"Well.." I said and pointed behind me with hum thump. She looked behind me, froze, then looked right back at me.

"Why did you get me to look at Jasper Hale?" she asked chocked.

"God Jessica! Are you blind? Jasper and I are together, as are Edward and Alice!" I sighed. Seconds passed where she just stood and looked at me with her mouth wide agape.

"And your.. Sad about that?" she asked me slowly.

"NO! You _are _slow!" I said angrily. I thought she had at least at little bit of brain.

"I'm happier than ever!" I sighed at her.

She looked at me frightened. "You don't _look _happy." she slowly said.

"I _was_, before you came! Now would you please just.. Go!" I said waving my hands in front of me. She looked chocked at me, before hurriedly walking off. I quickly turned to Jasper again.

"Now that she is go-" I started to say with a smile, that I hoped looked sexy, but then got interrupted by the school's bell, signaling that we had to hurry inside.

"Great, just fucking great!" I sighed.

"Let's get going." Jasper said, and threw me over his shoulder and then started running inside. The only thing visible for me was Jasper's.. Behind, which I by the way was fine with!

"Jasper!" I yelled through my own laughter.

* * *

**I think of this as a One-Shot, but I am willing to make even more chapters... Maybe just an Epilogue? Tell me what you think! This was kind of short, don't you think?**

**Give me some love!**

**R&R!**

**Press the magic button!**

**l**

**V**


End file.
